


Fräulein Keller und wie sie die Welt sah

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [109]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Gen, Humor, POV Minor Character, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Zita Keller ist Lehrerin aus Überzeugung. Aber manchmal kommt auch sie an ihre Grenzen.>Post in meinem LJ





	Fräulein Keller und wie sie die Welt sah

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen – muss immer das letzte Wort haben – fürs Team  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: Backstory, Nebencharakter, Humor  
Handlung: Zita Keller ist Lehrerin aus Überzeugung. Aber manchmal kommt auch sie an ihre Grenzen.  
Länge: ca. 850 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
A/N: Zita Keller ist Boernes alte Grundschullehrerin aus „Das ewig Böse“. Ich mochte ihren Auftritt sehr, hier hat sie sich aber vermutlich ein wenig mit meiner eigenen Grundschullehrerin vermischt. Ich bin ja nur wenige Jahre später als Boerne zur Grundschule gegangen und meine Lehrerin, Fräulein N., war schon etwas älter und gehörte zur Generation von Zita Keller. Wir waren 35 Kinder in der Klasse, und sie hatte wirklich keinen einfachen Job. Aber ich habe lesen, schreiben und rechnen gelernt <3  
Ach ja, und wo ich schon dabei war Titel zu klauen, habe ich einfach weitergemacht ;)

***

Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß sie sowas erlebte, wobei sie zugeben mußte, daß sie so einen extremen Fall tatsächlich noch nie erlebt hatte. Zumindest nicht bei einem Siebenjährigen. Bei Erwachsenen kam sowas schon mal öfter vor, aber Kinder hatten da eigentlich einen gesunden Selbsterhaltungstrieb und lernten ziemlich schnell, was sie besser vermeiden sollten. Also zum Beispiel Marco Meier aus der 4 a darüber zu belehren, wie man Schnürsenkel korrekt schnürte, und das, während man schon kopfüber hing. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie dazwischen gehen mußte, aber da ließ Marco den Kleineren schon fallen. Nur um als nächstes einen Kommentar zu seiner Hose zu hören, aber in dem Moment läutete zum Glück der Gong und alle strömten zurück in die Klassenzimmer. Marco zu Fräulein Miesel und Karl-Friedrich zu ihr.

Zita seufzte. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, ob sie das noch weitere zwanzig Jahre durchhalten würde. In dieser Klasse hatte sie wieder mehr als dreißig Kinder und wenn es nach ihr ging, würde sie die auch alle bis zur vierten bringen. Weil das ihre Aufgabe war. Sie brachte den kleinen Kröten Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen bei und wenn es gut ging, konnten sie sich am Ende der Grundschulzeit auch einigermaßen benehmen. Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen war bei Karl-Friedrich nicht das Problem, der Junge war fast schon schlauer, als es ihm gut tat. Das Problem war, daß er auf Gedeih und Verderb das letzte Wort haben mußte. Hätte sie nur ein Kind von der Sorte gehabt, wäre das ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber sie hatte ja auch noch die, die keinen Stift halten konnten, und die, die die Buchstaben verwechselten, und die, die nicht begriffen was Zahlen waren, und die, die keine fünf Minuten stillsitzen konnten und die, die so ängstlich waren, daß sie überhaupt nie den Mund aufmachten. Da blieb nicht viel Zeit um mit Karl-Friedrich zu üben, daß es manchmal nicht nur höflicher, sondern auch klüger war, nicht darauf zu beharren, daß man recht hatte.

Zumal die meisten anderen sie dringender brauchten. Karl-Friedrich würde schon nicht auf der Strecke bleiben bei dem Elternhaus. Der würde immer auf die Füße fallen, da war immer jemand, der ihm half. Sie diktierte die nächste Übungsaufgabe und schaute auf die vielen Köpfe, die eifrig über die Rechenhefte gebeugt waren. Die meisten davon würden es im Leben nicht so leicht haben wie Karl-Friedrich. Und sie konnte es sich auch gar nicht erlauben, so viel Aufwand für ein einzelnes Kind zu betreiben. Das hatte sie früh gelernt, schon in den ersten Jahren als Lehrerin. Man brauchte eine Grenze. Man konnte sie nicht alle lieb haben und mit allen mitleiden. Und wenn man eines der Kinder an sich heranließ, bestand immer die Gefahr, es den anderen vorzuziehen. Denn auch das war klar – man mochte nie alle gleich gerne. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Seufzen, weil Martin schon wieder auf seinem Stuhl kippelte statt zu rechnen und Sabine und Simone kicherten, obwohl sie garantiert noch nicht fertig waren. Und Matthias hielt seinen Stift wieder verkehrt rum und versuchte, mit dem stumpfen Ende zu schreiben.

Und Karl-Friedrich meldete sich. „Fräulein Keller, da ist ein Fehler in der letzten Aufgabe!“

Manchmal konnte sie seine Klassenkameraden aber auch verstehen.

***

Sie versuchte es trotzdem. Strafen wegen Vorlautheit hatten nicht gefruchtet, vielleicht half ja das gute Beispiel, wie es diese neumodischen Pädagogen behaupteten. Sie war mittlerweile zumindest verzweifelt genug, daß sie bereit war, auch das zu versuchen. Was sollte sonst aus dem Jungen werden, er würde doch nie mit anderen Menschen zurechtkommen, wenn er derartig rechthaberisch blieb!

Bei der nächsten haarsträubenden Diskussion, die der Junge vom Zaun brach, gab sie ihm recht. Weil es ein erwachsener, vernünftiger Mensch nicht nötig hatte, immer das letzte Wort zu haben. Weil man einen Fehler durchaus auch eingestehen konnte, ohne sich etwas zu vergeben. Karl-Friedrich starrte sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Für einen winzigen Moment dachte sie, daß die Methode tatsächlich fruchtete und er sich ein Beispiel nahm.

Der Moment war kurz. Karl-Friedrich triumphierte. Und das mit dem letzten Wort haben müssen wurde danach kein bißchen besser.

Aber wenigstens wurde sein Stand in der Klasse besser. Dadurch, daß er sie geschlagen hatte, hatte er sich offenbar die Bewunderung seiner Klassenkameraden verdient. Sie bezweifelte, daß das das Ziel der neuen Pädagogik war, aber immerhin führte es dazu, daß sie ihn nicht mehr jede zweite Woche aus einem Papierkorb fischen mußte, und auch die Schrammen und Beulen, über deren Herkunft er immer beharrlich geschwiegen hatte, wurden weniger.

Sie sah auf den dunklen Haarschopf herunter und auf das Heft, in dem sich jetzt schon die dritte Seite mit ‚Ich lasse meine Klassenkameraden ausreden.‘ füllte. Nachsitzen sollte ja nun auch abgeschafft werden, aber bei diesem Jungen war sowieso Hopfen und Malz verloren. Ihre Hand schwebte über dem Kopf und beinahe hätte sie ihm durchs Haar gestrichen, eine Geste, die sie sich schon in ihrem ersten Jahr auf der anderen Seite des Pultes abgewöhnt hatte. Der Junge hörte auf zu schreiben und sah sie an mit seinen dunklen Augen. Er war wirklich eine kleine Nervensäge, aber trotzdem … da war nichts Böses in ihm.

„Du kannst Schluß machen für heute, Karl-Friedrich.“

* Fin *


End file.
